


Pretty Little Pussy

by captainellie



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Implied Anno/Kase/Captain Steele, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Pollen, Submissive Male, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/pseuds/captainellie
Summary: Captain Steele really should have learned not to pluck strange fruit.





	Pretty Little Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).

Kase gets fucked slow most times. He likes it that way, likes when she grabs his head and holds him in place between her legs, his tongue on her clit and his hand pushed up inside her pussy. Her pretty little pussy in her pussy. She says that to make him blush. Says it at dinner once to make Anno throw back her head and bark a laugh. That was a good night, the three of them in Steele’s bunk. Captain came with privileges.

Captain’s gonna come today, too, and it won’t be slow.

Steele’s worked up, burning from the inside out. She got ahold of some fruit. Knows better than to eat it unless she wants to see what happens, but it leaked pollen and the wind caught it just right, blew that dusty pink powder right into her face. She breathed in and came just from that. Passed out from it. Woke after with her thumb thrusting into the fruit. She’d broken through a line of it, the curved swell on either side rising like a good ass, and juices flowed down her wrist.

She nearly licked herself clean before she made it back to her ship. Left her thumb slick with it. That kind of thing had its uses.

Kase is the one she meets first. Lucky Kase who’s about to get fucked. 

She puts her thumb to his lips. “Suck,” she orders, and he does. Opens his mouth right there in the mess, licks up the length of her thumb, then closes his lips around it. He shudders, and the bulge between his legs grows, filling his uniform trousers. They’re tight, just like she likes. 

That’s a Steele family design trait right there.

“Captain.” Kase’s voice shakes. Those bright, slitted eyes focus on her, golden and green.

The table’s right there, and if she had a cock, she’d have him bent over it already, but she doesn’t. She’s not even wearing hardlight underwear. She wants to feel him, too, fucking into her.

He goes easy when she shoves him toward her bunk. Starts stripping before they’re even through the door. It’s still not fast enough, and she tugs and pulls until he’s naked and so is she. Shoves him down onto his back and straddles him. 

His dick rises between her thighs, dripping precome. He’s little everywhere but here, narrow shoulders, curvy hips. His dick, though, that’s long and thick. Not the biggest she’s seen, but it’ll scratch that itch, specially with those barbs.

“Pretty little kitty cock,” she tells him, voice rasping. He whimpers when she wraps her fist around him. The barbs haven’t popped, not yet, and it’s easy to stroke him, slicking him up all over. “You gonna give me that cock?”

He whimpers again. Stares up at her, mouth open, lips very red, cheeks pink. Nods, frantic.

“Good boy.” She sinks down on him with no other warning, taking him all the way to the hilt. It’s been long enough since she took one of the monster dicks that she’s tightened up, and he stretches her open again. “Good, good boy.”

It doesn’t take much for her to come again. Three hard thrust down and she creams his cock, crying out. Circles her hips to move him around inside, finding all the right places. His hands drift to her thighs. He doesn’t hold on. Doesn’t scratch at her. Rests his fingers against her skin.

His dick swells inside her. She reaches down and grabs the base. “Not yet,” she tells him. He whines again, but he takes it. He takes everything she gives him. His tails twine around them, brush against her ass. His fur is soft, her skin so sensitive that light touch sends her shaking into another orgasm, smaller this time.

Kase’s tongue touches his lips. He’s panting, mouth open, eyes closed. His body is pliant beneath hers, soft everywhere but the one place it matters. She rides him to a fourth orgasm, and a fifth.

Each time she clenches around him, his whines last longer and longer, until he’s whining continuously. When he looks at her, tears pool. He wants to come. She’s edged him for too long, but she’s not ready to be done. Her need still burns through her.

Steele releases his dick and leans forward, bracing herself above him, hands at his shoulders. She can kiss him like this, slow and wet, swallowing the noises he makes.

“Come for me, little kitty,” she says against his mouth, and rocks against him. He thrusts now, pushes up into her, chasing his pleasure. She kisses him again and again, rubs her tits against his chest.

“Please,” he says, voice so strangled she can barely make out the words, “please, captain, please, I need -- I need -- I need.”

“What do you need?” she asks. Takes her weight on one hand so she can stroke his cheek.

“Please,” he says again, shaking beneath her. “Please, come with me. I want to feel it.”

She shoves her hand between their bodies, gets her fingers on her clit, and grinds against them. All it takes is three moves and she’s coming, gushing over his dick, clamping down. He explodes then, barbs snapping out to catch at the inside of her pussy, and he fills her with come.

She wiggles just enough to make the barbs scrape a little. Hurts so good for both of them. 

What she wants is to pepper Kase’s face with kisses. He’s her good, sweet little cat.

What she does is sit up and grab one of his tails. Press it to her clit. It’s soaked in a matter of seconds, but before it is, the soft fur against her hot skin is sublime. She comes like that, rubbing him against her, and when she tightens down on his dick, the barbs prick at her, dragging everything out.

Finally they go down enough she can pull Kase out of her. Their come slides down his dick, her thighs. Drips onto the bed. He’s still breathing hard, eyes wide. Stunned. The barbs are down, his dick soft between his legs.

She leans down, starts licking him clean. His dick twitches under her tongue. Hardens.

She can taste his come, and hers, and, sweet at the back of her throat, the juice from before.

Steele wraps her hand around his dick to stroke up to full hardness and gets her mouth on his balls. He’ll come again, at least one more time. She’ll need at least three. Probably four. Maybe five.

Anno should be back by then. Anno with her fluffy tail and her big tits and her sweet cunt. Anno with her sex toys. Anna who will show her belly just like Kase and let Steele fuck her with whatever’s to hand.

Steele’s got a kitty cock to keep her busy until then.


End file.
